Hennepin County Medical Center proposes to research the short and long-term impact of rape on the victim, the victim's family and the effect the family's response has on the victim. Two treatment models will be compared - medical treatment and a combination of medical treatment and counseling. In addition, the effects of individual and family negotiated Goal Attainment Scaling (GAS) will be examined. The long and short term effects of treatment will be studied in terms of goal attainment, symptom reduction, family relations, as well as attitude and conduct regarding rape. We will examine the drop-out group to determine why they drop out, what happens to them and treatment outcomes at the point of drop-out. This will be done by a staff of 4.1 FTE Nurse Counselors/Researchers who will provide treatment and support to rape victims and their families over a 1 year period. Independent follow-up workers will collect measurement information from psychological tests and score the GAS follow-up guides for those individuals and families using GAS.